2 glue sticks cost $3.78. Which equation would help determine the cost of 14 glue sticks?
There are several equations that could help determine the cost, each with a slightly different approach. We know the cost of 2 glue sticks. We want to know the cost of 14 glue sticks. We can write the numbers of glue sticks as a proportion: $\dfrac{2}{14}$ We know 2 glue sticks costs $3.78. We can let $x$ represent the unknown cost of 14 glue sticks. The proportion of these costs can be expressed as: $\dfrac{\$3.78}{x}$ The cost changes along with the number of glue sticks purchased, and so the two proportions are equivalent. $\dfrac{2}{14} = \dfrac{\$3.78}{x}$